


Wedding in Villefranche-sur-Mer

by SeparatriX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparatriX/pseuds/SeparatriX
Summary: Harry and Draco after their wedding at the Chapelle Saint Pierre. Manipulated by Sher/SeparatriX from a photograph of Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton at a premiere, placed into the Chappele St. Pierre.http://www.golden-star-events.com/cotedazur/villefranche.php





	Wedding in Villefranche-sur-Mer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist(s): this work was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).


End file.
